In the related art, a technology of an electronic receipt is known. An electronic receipt is electronically delivered to a mobile terminal, or the like owned by a customer from a store when a purchase transaction of merchandise is completed. One system of the related art issues either a conventional paper receipt or the electronic receipt based on the customer's selection of whether the receipt is output physically or electronically.